Titanic a UsXUk story
by ChinasPandaARU
Summary: Arthur is a proper English gentleman on his way to America with his fiancee. Aboard the ship he meets Alfred Jones and falls in love.
1. First Encounter

"Sir, we're here." said the taxi driver.

"Huh? Oh, yes, thank you." said Arthur. He had been spacing out during the long ride to the harbor, wondering why his parents were forcing him on this bloody ship._Oh, that's right, _he thought, _because my fiancee and her family are moving to America. _The blond stepped out from the car and took his first look at R.M.S. Titanic. Could such a large ship truly be unsinkable?

"Arthur! Over here!" called out a female voice. He turned to see Danielle Tidey, his fiancee.

"So glad I caught you, I already signed you in, and all the necessities, so you can just drop your carry-on luggage at your suite on the C deck, and join us for lunch on the D deck."

"Uh, yea, I'll be there in a few." he said, surprised at having a woman do something for him.

"Do not go!" said a voice. He turned to see a little old lady in bright clothing and lots of jewelry. "The ship will sink!" She then grabbed Arthur's sleeve, and cried, "You'll die if you board that ship!"

Danielle grabbed his arm from the woman, held it to her breast, exclaiming, "Are you mad? This ship is unsinkable!"

The woman glared at her, and warned them, "You'll regret getting on there," she pointed at the ship, "and then you'll wish you'd have listened to me."

Arthur watched the woman warn the other passengers, and his gaze was caught by one of the third class passengers. A strawberry-blond, laughing with a couple of the other passengers caught his eye. Arthur realized that he was jealous of the free atmosphere around him. The man stopped laughing and looked directly at him. Arthur quickly averted his gaze, a small blush on blooming on his cheeks.

_Why am I blushing?_ He questioned to himself. He mentally shook his head and grabbed his bag boarding the Titanic.

Arthur felt the cool wind on his face as he stood at the edge of the ship. He felt much better now being out of the stuffy dining room. At that moment a rather large wave tilted the ship, and some playing children ran into him, knocking off the deck.

Arthur closed his eyes, expecting a long fall into cold water, but he felt someone grab his hands. He looked up, his eyes were greeted with the sight of strawberry-blond hair. _What's he doing here? _He asked himself, despite the fact his life was in mortal danger.

"Hold on, I got you." he grunted. Arthur noted that the man had an American accent as he was pulled up.

On deck, people stared and whispered, while Arthur's rescuer caught his breath.

Trying to stand up, Arthur found that his legs had become the consistency of gelatin. "Thank you for saving me," He exclaimed. "I'm Arthur Kirkland, you are?"

The man looked up at him, smiled and introduced himself, "Alfred, Alfred F. Jones."

"Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Uh, yeah, if one of the crew asks about me, you know nothing about me, kay?."

"Okay." said Arthur, wondering what this man had done to have the crew look for him.

"Oh, shit, later Artie!" cried Alfred, as he ran towards the stern.

_Artie?_ Arthur thought as someone ran into him, again. He saw it was one of the officers on deck."Have you seen a blue-eyed blond run across here?" He asked.

Remembering his promise to Alfred, Arthur lied to the man, saying he saw no one. He watched as the man ran inside the ship, then headed towards his cabin, wondering if he would meet Alfred again.

**Beta Note- Nana Frost here! Some of you may know me from fictionpress. I beta under a couple names. The main fanfiction writer I beta for is Ileana425. I am known on here as RussiasSunflowerYao, I have not written any fanfiction yet- I am better at reading and beta reading it. I had to change a lot of the wording in this but I really like the story and can't wait to see more! **


	2. Kiss

"... and we'll meet him tomorrow at noon."

"Huh? Sorry, sir, I wasn't paying attention. What were you saying?" asked Arthur. He had been thinking about his rescuer, instead of listening to his future father-in-law. He waved the smoke that hung in the air before out of his face. He would've avoided the smoking room, but had Michael insisted that they talk there.

"Arthur, my boy, I thought I told you, call me Michael. No need to be formal." he said, putting out his cigar. "And I was saying that one of my business partners, Francis Bonnefoy, will be traveling with us. Since you'll be inheriting, not only your parent's fortune, but my factory, you should meet him with me tomorrow at noon. Again, they were putting huge responsibilities on his shoulders. He already had millions of dollars for him in his parent's will, and now Michael expected him to take up an entire factory. Did he really want to run a factory that made clothing for most of England?

"I can't wait to meet him." replied Arthur, though he wanted to walk out the door and never come back.

"Now, how was your first day aboard the Titanic? Hope you didn't get lost." Michael asked, an amused smile playing on his lips.

Arthur debated about telling him about this afternoon's incident, but opted it out on a whim. "It was wonderful, thank you. I think I'll retire to my room."

"Very well, I hope you have a good night's rest."

Arthur decided to take a breath of fresh air, after being around smoke for so long, and headed towards the deck. Outside, he took a nice, deep breath, and stared at the night sky. He suddenly noticed that he wasn't the only one on deck. To his surprise, he saw that he was accompanied by Alfred.

"May I ask why you were getting chased this afternoon?" asked Arthur as he walked up to the man.

Alfred jumped, not anticipating Arthur's voice. "Oh, Artie, it's just you." he sighed with relief.

"Well, I'm a third class passenger, right? I know you already know, we saw each other before we got on. Well, I have a really nice suit, so I put it on, and went to the first class passengers area. I went to the dining room, expecting fancy food for me, but the doorman saw me in the third passenger line, too, so I had to run."

_How did a third class passenger get a suit? _Arthur asked himself. He stared at the night sky for a few minutes, and then told Alfred, "Well I'm going to-"

His sentence was cut short as Alfred's lips covered his own. Arthur tried to fight him, but found himself kissing him back. Alfred's tongue pressed against Arthur's lips, asking for entrance. Arthur gladly obliged at first but only after a few moments of Alfred's exploration did he push him away.

"I-I can't, I have a fiancee." he said, even though it was an arranged marriage, and he looked at Danielle as a little sister.

Alfred frowned, "Do you really love her?"

"Well, no, I don't" Arthur replied truthfully.

"Then meet me here tomorrow night, at the same time." he whispered in Arthur's ear.

Arthur watched him walk away, then left the deck towards his suite. While his brain was telling him not to, his heart said he would meet Alfred again tomorrow.

**Beta Note: It's Nana again! I didn't have to change much wording this time. It was mostly small spelling issues. I liked this chapter a lot. Remember to give Russia-chan your reviews! And be nice or I will go all Higurashi on you! From now on I am going to tell you what song I listen to as I write my note.**

**Song: Anarchy in the UK – The Sex Pistols**


	3. Dream

Arthur awoke to a knock on his door. He sat up and rubbed his head. _What a strange dream_, he thought. He had dreamed that he was drowning, and Alfred had come to save him. He heard the knocking again, louder this time.

"Come in!" he called, putting on his robe. Danielle burst in, and caught Arthur in a bear hug. Arthur nearly fell over at the force.

"Danielle! How many times do I have to tell you! Be more ladylike meaning: don't run, and don't attack someone in a hug!" scolded a voice at the door. In walked Ilona, Danielle's mother, and Arthur's future mother-in-law.

"It's okay, madam," Arthur told her. "I'm quite used to it by now." He reassured, placing his hand on Danielle's head as she hugged him tighter.

Ilona frowned at him, then said, "Well, get dressed, and meet us downstairs for lunch."

"Lunch?" he asked. _What happened to breakfast? _he thought.

"You slept for a _really_ long time." Danielle told him, finally letting Arthur go.

"Let's go join your father in the dining room, Danielle." ordered Ilona.

"See you soon, Arthur!" Danielle called, following her mother out of the room.

~.~

"_Je suis ici!_" exclaimed a blond man at the end of the table.

"Francis!" called Michael. "So nice to see you again."

"It's my pleasure, _Monsieur._" said the Frenchman, bowing at the waist, hand to his heart.

Arthur frowned, the man was obviously very showy, the type Arthur hated the most.

"Francis, I'd like you to meet my future son-in-law, Arthur Kirkland." said Michael, leading Francis to Arthur's seat.

"_Bonjour._" Francis said, shaking Arthur's hand twice. "I heard you're marrying that _mademoiselle_ over there." he nodded towards Danielle.

"Yes, I am." Arthur told the man. "What's it to you?"

The Frenchman raised his hands, as if under arrest. "I'm only stating how lucky you are to wed such a beautiful woman."Danielle blushed from the compliment.

"Well, thank you then." Arthur said.

~.~

Arthur sighed and glanced at his watch, 1:30. Ten more hours till he would see Alfred again. Ten, long hours. Arthur picked up a book to waste time with, and started reading.

**Beta Note- Nana here...Russia-san is on vacation but I finally beta-d this. She didn't provide me with French translations so I had to go google translate everything that French idiot was saying...I also need to re-write my RussiaXChina fanfiction, it sucks. Please have mercy on me. **

**Song: Escape to the Stars – Cinema Bizarre**

French to English Translations: 

Je suis ici – I am here!

Monsieur–Mister

Bonjour – Hello

mademoiselle – Miss


	4. Aishiteru

Arthur glanced at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time. 10:55. He stopped reading, and changed into the simplest clothes he had. Then he peeked out his doorway making sure no one, mostly Danielle, was around, and headed towards the deck as fast as possible.

He found Alfred in the same place as last night, staring at the moonlit sky. He smiled as if his only wish was granted when he saw Arthur.

Then he embraced Arthur, as if trying prevent him from escaping. "I'm so glad you came." he said, relief evident in his voice.

"I only came because I had nothing better to do." Arthur said defensively. He didn't want to sound like one of those lovestruck girls in so many love stories, which, currently, was how he was feeling.

Alfred just smirked, took Arthur's hand, and led him to the deckchairs. He sat down, pulling Arthur into his lap, and began playing with his hair, causing Arthur's face to go bright red.

"Al," Arthur said to break the silence. "When you first spoke to me, I couldn't help but noticing that you were from America. What were you doing in England?"

Alfred stopped playing with his hair, wrapped his hands around the other's waist, and rested his head on top of Arthur's.

"I actually come from a rich family in New York, thus explaining the suit in my baggage. My parents sent me to an all boys boarding school in England in order to turn me into a 'proper gentleman'." he told him. "After my graduation, I wasted all my money on gambling, including my ride home. I got lucky and won a ticket to board the Titanic."

Arthur was about to ask which school it was when Al pressed his lips against his. If Arthur's face could get redder than what it was already, then it had.

"Enough about me," he whispered softly in his ear. "I wanna learn more about you."

"Well, my pare-"

"Not about your life," Al interrupted. "Your body..." Then he proceeded to take off Arthur's jacket. Arthur stopped him before he could move on to the next piece of clothing.

"Not here." he said. He could've said 'not at all', but he felt himself growing aroused, and knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back.

Alfred frowned, shifting in his seat. Arthur could feel Al's manhood underneath him, and knew that he wasn't able to hold back for much longer either.

Arthur grabbed Al's hand, and silently led him to his suite, where Alfred gave him the best night of his life.

**Yao-yao-chama(Nana Frost): Hi guys! I'm the dumbass sidekick aka the beta reader. All I have to say bout this chapter is "Hau Chika Hau Hau" and anyone who has seen Higurashi Parody Fandub would fully understand my use of 'Hau'. Great chapter, mild lime. I added a little more tartness to it but left it mostly as Russia-tan wanted. **


	5. Deal

**A/N: Ok, for those who think that this is going way to fast, (which is most of you, I bet) they only have four days to fall in love. Believe me, I would rather it be four months, easier to work with. But four days was what I was given, so I suggest you take the Italian way, and retreat.**

**Beta Threat: But if you retreat...*holds up my Wok and Ladle* I'll kill you! Oh and the updates are slow because I'm a lazy sophomore with a lot of homework...It took so long with 3 because i thought I had posted it...but I didn't...gomen ne. **

Arthur was drowning, slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Around him were tables, paintings, antiques, all kinds of fine things. Above him, Alfred was swimming down, reaching for Arthur. He finally grabbed him and started swimming up.

Arthur woke up in a cold sweat. 'That dream again', he thought. He mentally hit himself to forget it. He sat up and winced, his ass felt like it was gonna fall off, but he didn't care. Never before had he had a feeling like last night. And he would gladly do it again, if it was with Alfred.

Then he heard his door open, along with the voice of a very annoying French man. "Morning, sleepyhead, Monsueir Michael has called-" He stopped short at the sight of a naked Arthur on bed next to a sleeping Alfred.

"Ohohohoho~" laughed Francis, an amused smile playing on his lips. "I had no clue that there were gai men in England. Who is your little friend?"

Arthur, petrified, gave him Alfred's name. He had been caught, and by this French Bastard nonetheless! Alfred chose that moment to wake up.

"Arthur, I think we should take a bath." he said, only noticing the third guest only after Francis snorted. He looked at the French man confused.

"Francis, I'm begging you," Arthur begged him, though he hated it. "please don't tell Danielle, or her family."

Alfred, finally grasping the situation, wrapped Arthur in a comforting hug, and looked at Francis with a plea in his eyes.

Francis stood there for a few minutes, a few minutes that seemed like a lifetime to Arthur, thinking. "Okay."

He answered, much to Arthur and Al's surprise. "But both of you must obey every request I have until we leave the Titanic."

Arthur scowled. He didn't want to be indebted to the man, but agreed anyway. Alfred gave an unbelievable smile, and agreed enthuastically.

"Now," said Francis. "I suggest you get some vetements on, all three of us are going to have breakfast with the Tidey family."

"Vetements?" asked Al, not knowing the word.

"Clothes." Arthur told him. "Didn't you learn French in that school of yours?"

"Forgot it as soon as I got out."

Arthur rolled his eyes, he was starting to see why Al's parents sent him to England. Arthur gave Alfred one of his suits, he couldn't go out in casual wear, and headed towards the dining room. Arthur walked very carefully, limping every once in awhile, from the pain in his behind.

**Beta Note: Its Yao. I apologize for my negligence on the past few chapters- what with not beta-ing immediately. I have a lot on my plate and even more will be piled on soon. But enough about me...oh wait, one more thing, the song I was listening to as I beta'd.**

**Song: Tell me Where It Hurts- Halestorm **


	6. Jealousy

**A/N: OMG, I'm sorry it took this long to get a new chapter. I've been busy with school, or been too lazy to write. And I had a huge writer's block. You guys need to encourage me, I need motivation, I need reviews, good ones. Pweeease?**

"And who is this?" asked Ilona as Alfred sat across from Arthur.

"This is Alfred," Francis told her, putting his hand on Al's shoulder. "I don't trust the crew with my luggage, so he helped me carry them up."

Arthur couldn't help but smile. He may have hated the French bastard with all of his heart, but he told a good lie. Though, he didn't like Francis touching Al. Ilona gave Francis a long, hard stare, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or not. He shifted uncomfortably in her gaze. Eventually, she gave up, and asked Al about his personal life. Whatever that school of his had taught, it must have rubbed off on him, because he handled the situation like a true gentleman.

"So you're from New York?" Danielle asked when Alfred told her he was heading home to the Big Apple.

"The one and only."

"Why were you in England?" Michael intervened.

"Uh," Al stuttered, the question throwing him off guard.

"His parents sent him there on business." Arthur covered for him.

"And how do you know that?" Ilona inquired. Now it was Arthur's turn to stutter.

"Artie helped carry Francis' luggage too." Alfred pushed in. Ilona frowned at the nickname he had given Arthur.

"Git." Arthur scowled. " My name is Arthur, not Artie, or any other nickname you came up with for me."

"I like it." commented Danielle. "Could you come up with one for me?"

"Hmm," Al actually looked like he was thinking, Arthur noted. He may not have known Al for long, but three days was enough for him to figure out that he wasn't exactly the brightest star in the sky.

"How about Danny?" he said after a long train of thought.

Danielle clapped her hands excitedly while her mother's frown grew deeper. The rest of the meal went well without any trouble. At the end of breakfast, they all got up and said their farewells.

"I guess I'll see you tonight." Arthur said to Danielle.

"Of course." Danielle replied as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Then she ran from the room as ladylike as possible, leaving Arthur in shock.

"Come on, Artie, I think I left something in you room." Al said. It sounded like there was hint of ice in his voice.

_Must be my imagination, _Arthur thought.

Back in his room, Al grabbed Arthur and forced a kiss on him. Arthur pushed him away, blushing furiously.

"What was that for!" he cried, not used to being treated like a woman.

Alfred looked down, feeling guilty. "I'm jealous of her." he mumbled.

It took Arthur a few seconds to realize that he was talking about Danielle. He held Al's face in his hands, and gave him a kiss as sweet as sugar.

"There's no reason to be jealous." He whispered. "I was yours ever since I saw you at the port, and I'll prove it to you."

Arthur led Al to the bed, making yet another mess of the bed as they proved their love to one another.

**A/N: Wow, another sex scene. Anyway, please don't hate Danielle, she's just a spoiled rich girl, she has the mind of a child. She also happens to be my favorite character that I have made. I shall see you all again when I update.**

**Beta Note: Yo! Nana here. Sorry it took even longer for the update. I am pretty busy myself, being a sophomore and all. I am studying for the SATs because I got invited to do an academy thing Junior & Senior year so I haven't had the time to beta or post the new chapter. Didn't have to fix much except the last sentence. I rephrased it as best I could while keeping the author's image intact. Also, Russia dear, THE I IN ILONA IS A CAPITAL LETTER! Lol~ aru!  
**


	7. Caught

**A/N: Hey~, sorry this chapter took so long. I was to lazy to type it up, it's actually been sitting on my bookshelf for a while. ^_^' Not to mention that school likes to keep me busy, *cough*Mrs. McCullough*cough*.**

Arthur opened his eyes, only aware of a dream still fresh in his mind. _Again? _he wondered. This was the second time Al had saved him from a watery grave in his dreams.

Slowly pulling himself into consciousness, he noticed he was by himself on the large bed.

He was about to call out for Al when he saw a sliver of light coming from the bathroom.

From the doorway, he saw Al filling up the tub, then dumping an entire bottle of bubbles in.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Al?"

Al looked up, causing his bangs to get in his eyes. Smiling, he stole a quick kiss from his lover before answering.

"Since we didn't have the chance to take a bath yesterday," he explained. "I thought it might be best if we do so today."

"Yesterday?" Arthur asked, his eyebrows scrunching up in confusion. "Last time I checked, it was noon."

"Not when our enjoyment of each other last night caused us to sleep through the afternoon and night." He chuckled.

Arthur blushed at the explanation, then checked his watch.

His green eyes widened with suprise when he saw that it was ten in the morning.

A small yelp escaped from his lips when he was hit by a small wave of warm water.

He glared at a grinning Al from behind now soaked bangs, not enjoying being splashed.

"You getting in or what?" He asked, the grin getting bigger by the second.

"You are the most immature adult I have ever met, you know," Arthur told the cocky blonde, getting in himself.

"Story of my life."

Arthur sighed. Why did he fall in love with such an idiot?

_Maybe it's because he _is _a carefree idiot. _he wondered to himself, as Al scooped up a handful of bubbles, and blew them towards Arthur.

"Here, you git," Arthur told Al, smiling at how easily he was to amuse. "Let me wash your hair."

While rinsing Al's blonde mop, Arthur notice a locket around his neck. How he could have missed, he didn't know.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at the neck ornament.

"What,this?" Al asked, holding up the locket. Arthur nodded slightly. "Oh, it's just an old keepsake. I keep meaning to toss it, but I can't seem to let it go."

"May I?"

"Sure." Al said, handing Arthur the silver locket.

Inside was a picture of two small children in white nightgowns. One he could tell was Alfred, hard to mistake that smile, not to mention that constantly stray hair. The other one he could not place, though he looked alot like Al.

"That's me on the right," Al told him. "the person to the left is Matthew, my twin."

"You have a twin?"

"Yeah," Al gave a sad smile. "My parents divorced when Mattie and I were young. Dad took Mattie and moved back to Canada, Mom took back her maiden name, kept me and we stayed in New York. I haven't seen Mattie since."

"Hmm," Arthur muttered. He handed back the locket, then motioned for Al to lean in.

Upon doing so, he received a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you," he whispered, blushing slightly.

"For what?"

"For telling me your story, even though you didn't have to," the Brit replied. "and for loving me." His dream played back and forth in his mind. He couldn't help but think that there was some truth to it.

"Why are talking like we're gonna die soon?"Al asked.

"Well, we are on a boat."

"Arthur!" Al exclaimed. "We're on the Titanic! It's the unsinkable ship!"

"Did you see how big this bloody thing is?" Arthur yelled back. "Any minute we could hit an iceburg, and hole to far awy to reach in time."

"And how, I ask, are we gonna hit an iceburg?"

"We're in the middle of the Artic ocean," Arthur said, hitting Al on the back of his head. "Use your head for once, git."

Before they could take their argument to the next level, they heard Arthur's door slam shut, followed by the light tip tap of feet.

"Arthur!" cried a feminine voice, all to familiar to Arthur. "Arthur, Where are you?"

"Shit," he cursed under his breath. "What the bloody hell is Danielle doing here?"

"What are we gonna do?" Al asked. He didn't care if the girl found out about them, he actually preferred it if she did. But Arthur did, and he cared about Arthur.

Arthur got out of the now lukewarm water, pacing, thinking of what to do. He saw only one road to take, and it was not one he liked.

"The only thing left, tell her the truth."

**A/N: Tadaa~! And that's chapter 7. I will try to get ch. 8 as soon as possible, but it might be a couple months late, as usual, sorry. Oh, and have a happy new year!**


	8. The Truth

**A/N: Omg! I'm uploading the day after the last upload! The world must be ending! Well I guess that's what happens when you're bored. Enjoy!**

"Are you sure?" Al asked, hiding his excitment of getting the truth out. "I mean, I could hide."

"She's bound to see our clothes on the ground, and not to mention the bed."

"Arthur! Where are you!" Danielle cried again.

"I'm in the bathroom!" Arthur called back. "Stay right there, I'll be out in a sec."

Al got out of the tub himself, and put on the blue satin robe that the maids had left for the room's occupant the night before.

Arthur put on the second one, and they walked towards Danielle together.

The Brit avoided looking directly at his now ex-fiancee, his face a cherry red.

Al's face was tinted by a pink hue as well. Even though he did want to tell Danielle that her 'lover' was his, telling her was kinda embarising when you're only wearing a thin robe.

Confused as she was, Danielle did understand one thing from the scene in front of her. Arthur were naked, together, in front of her.

Well, they were only half naked, but that alone made her face go as red as Arthur's.

"What is Alfred doing here?" She asked.

"W-well," Arthur started. "It's not that I don't love you, I do, but not in the way you think."

An expectant face greeted him when he finally had the courage to look at the poor girl.

"I mean, you're more like a sister to me." He told her. "And Al, well Al is ..."

He couldn't say them. He was afraid of what she would do. Would she get angry, cry? Arthur wanted to crawl in a hole. At least there, he won't have to live up to others expectations.

"He's _my _boyfriend," Al stated, putting his arm around Arthur.

Arthur stumbled, suprised by the sudden weight of his lover on his shoulders.

"Git!" he yelled. "Are you trying to make me fall?"

"I'm just telling her how it is, Artie."

"I thought I told you not to use that nickname!"

"But Arthur is so boring," he whined. "Artie is funner."

"It's 'more fun', git," Arthur scolded. "And no, it's not more fun."

"So it is true." Danielle said, interrupting their argument, again.

"What's true?" Arthur asked.

"That you found someone to love."

Arthur stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Well, never once have you showed me all the faces you did Alfred yesterday. Faces of want, lust, and love," she explained. "So I came up with at test.

"When I kissed you, if you had followed me, it would have told me that you loved me. But you didn't, you stayed behind."

She was met with looks of desbelief coming from both Arthur and Alfred.

"Of course I was sad," She added quickly. "But your happiness is more important, Arthur."

"Yhank you," Arthur told her. And he meant it. It was as if an enormous weight had been taken off his shoulders.

"Your welcome," Danielle replied.

"Wait a minute, does this mean I can hug and kiss Artie without worrying about you?" Al asked, pointing his finger at Canielle.

"Ye-"

"Not in public, git!" Arthur interrupted.

"Who said I was going to in public? Do you want me to? Huh, huh?"

"U-umm," Canielle intervenned.

"I'm sorry, what?" Arthur asked her, completely ignoring Al's taunts.

"How are we going to tell my parents that the weddings off?"

"Well, I guess it's about time we find out." He told her. "Stay here while Al and I get dressed."

When in the next room, Al turned towards Arthur.

"So how do you think Michael will handle it?"

"It's not Michael I'm worried about," Arthur told him. "It's Ilona."

**A/N: Maybe you guys will be lucky and get a new chapter tomorrow. I don't know, I hope so, but I'm working on another story right now as well. Please review, reviews are love, and it inspires me to write. 3**


	9. Francis, Dresses, and Bitches

**A/N: School's a bitch. If it wasn't for the six day weekend and me not being able to sleep, this would've taken alot longer. Anyway, enjoy.**

Out in the hall, Arthur turned towards Danielle.

"Where are you parents?" He asked.

The girl's brown eyes widened.

"That's what I cane to you for," She said. "Mother's going on a rampage."

"What?" Alfred said, barging in. "What for?"

"Mr. Bonnefoyy did some... 'things', that mother didn't like," She said, averting her eyes at the word 'things'. "And now she's destroying all of his things."

" I can make a wild guess as to what those 'things' are," Arthur stated. "Well, might as well help the bloody git. Where's Francis' room?"

"Suite 19."

The three ran to Francis' suite, and by the time they got there, Ilona was about to tear a dress apart.

It was a pale rose color, lace lined the bodice and sleeves.

"Not that one!" Francis creid, tearing his hankerchief with ris teeth, tears streaming from his eyes.

"It's the most expensive one! A masterpiece!"

"Ilona!" Arthur cried cheerfully. " I don't know what Francis did, but ruining this beautiful dress will just worsing things."

"Dear, please," Michael begged. "If you just let Francis explain, maybe this can be cleared up."

Ilona visibly calmed down.

"Well, Francis," She said. "_Can _you explain?"

"Yes," replied the Frenchman, choosing his words carefully. Who knew what would set this bomb off.

"I flirt excessibly. I grabbed your ass because I was in a great mood for giving some free love."

"I'm married."

"Well your husband- I mean other, married couples seemed to enjoy it," Francis said, catching himself.

"Fine," Ilona said, not catching Francis' mistake. Then she finally took notice of Alfred.

"What is that pest doing here?" She cried. "Send it away."

Arthur's blood boiled. The only person who could insult Al was him. And no prissy bitch was gonna change that.

"Excuse me, madam," Arthur said, annoyance dripping from each word. "But that 'pest' is exactly why we're here."

"What is it then? If it's money he wants, we have plenty."

Arthur cleared his throat. With Ilona already on edge, this wasn't going to be a picnic.

"Danielle and I have decided that we will _not _get married."

"What!" the Tideys cried in unision.

Francis, on the other hand, looke intrigued.

"Is my daughter not good enough for you?" Michael inquired.

"No," Arthur said. "I've met someone else, while on this ship."

"Who?" Ilona demanded. "Who is this woman?"

"You know," Alfred intervened. "I don't like being called a woman."

Seeing their confused looks, Alfred slipped his hand around Arthur's waist.

They still didn't get it. Though Francis looked like he was gonna die from bloodloss.

"Geez," he muttered. "I didn't want to do this. Not in front of them, anyway."

He took Arthur's chin in his hand, and kissed him gently.

Ilona and Michael's face's went from confusion to realization, to shock. Francis, apparently still alive, sqealed with pleasure. Danielle covered her eyes, but was peeking through her fingers.

Arthur, over the shock of the unexpected kiss, kneed the other man's privates, causing him to crouch down in pain.

"Git," he muttered, face bright red.

Alfred just grinned from his place on the floor.

"Mon Dieu!" Francis cried out. "How romantic! Two lovers who can not be together. A modern 'Roméo et Juliette'! Or rather, 'Roméo et Julius'!"

This outburst caused Arthur's knee to 'accidentaly' land on his privates, too. Francis crouched in a corner, whimpering like the coward he was.

"I assume you get the picture no," Arthur said to what would've been his in-laws.

"A man?" Ilona questioned. "You choose a man, over my daughter?"

"I cannot control what my heart wants," was all he told her.

"Arthur," Michae said, finally piping up. "could you leave danielle alone with us for a while?"

"Of course."

Arthur dragged Al and Francis out by their collars.

Checking his watch, Arthur saw that it was already 11:30. That whole thing took a entire day.

"I need some air," he sighed. "Coming with me?"

"Yep," answered Al, fully recovered.

"I think I'll stay here," was Francis' answer.

On deck, Arthur leaned on the rail.

"Worried?" Alfred asked, leaning beside him.

"With you by my side, no."

They exchanged a kiss. It would've grown more passionette if not for a sudden jolt that rocked the entire cruise line.

"What the-" breathed Alfred.

His answer soon came. A white blocky shape cruised by them.

"Iceburg," Arthur whispered.

**A/N: 2 hour delay, yay~ Hehe, left you with a cliff hanger. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, but that depends mostly on school. Joy. Hopefully, you'll hear from me soon.**


	10. Sunk

**A/N: I can't believe how close to the end this is. And it wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you guys, so thank you! It seems I gave you a much longer chapter this time. Guess it's because the ship is finally sinking. Also, even though it's kinda late to tell you, Danielle's name is pronounced dan-yell-la, just in case you didn't know.**

"Come on," Arthur told Al.

"Where are we going?"

"To the lifeboats."

When they got there, there was already a large crowd.

Looking around, Arthur saw that they were mostly men. And whenever one of them tried to get on a boat, the porter stopped them.

"Women and children only!" He yelled.

Arthur's heart sank. With only women and children allowed, they would never see land again.

"Sirs," said a voice beside them. A crew member handed them two life vests. "It's wise if you put these on."

Despite how futile it would be for them to do so, they slipped the vests over their heads.

Al suddenly grabbed Arthur's hand, and started dragging him away from the boats.

"Where are we going now?" Arthur cried.

"Back to Francis' room," Al told him. "I have an idea."

At the suite, they saw that all three of them had put on their own vests, and were waiting inside.

"Francis," Al said. "How many dresses do you have left?"

"One," Francis said, pointing to the same dress that Ilona tried to destroy. "Why?"

"Shit," Al cursed, ignoring Francis' question.

He scooped the dress up, and looked at each individual in the room.

Finally, he shoved the dress in Arthur's arms.

"Put it on," He said. "'Women and children only'. I was hoping there'd be enough for all of us, but apparently there isn't."

"Why me?" Arthur asked.

"'Cause, as the hero, you're the only one I want to save," Al told him.

Arthur didn't feel like he was being saved. He felt like his heart was being torn away. But he put on the dress without any complaints. It would make Alfred feel better, and that's all he wanted.

While he was in the restroom, getting dressed, Francis approached Alfred.

"What do you mean by 'Women and children only'?" He asked.

"Those are the only people allowed on the lifeboats." Was his answer.

"Will someone button up the back?" Arthur asked, now out of the restroom.

While Danielle buttoned Arthur up, Francis went over to a trunk. From it, he pulled out a hat about the same color as Arthur's dress.

"Even if you're quite convincing wearing that dress, your hair would give you away." He said, putting it on Arthur's head.

"Thanks," The Brit muttered.

"If we can't go with them, we might as well see them off," Francis said.

He hooked Danielle's arm into his, and started for the lifeboats.

The others had no choice but to follow.

Back at the boats, they pushed their way through the crowds of men.

Danielle and Ilona were already in, and waiting for Arthur.

He turned towards Al.

"I won't get on without you," He said.

"Arthur,"

"No! I won't, I can't live without you!"

` "I promise you," Al started. "That I'll find another way off this ship."

"Hey," Francis barged in. Quietly, so the crowd couldn't hear him, he said, "Apparently, if there aren't any more women, they'll let men on on the other side."

"See," Al smiled.

Though his heart was still full of dread, Arthur kissed his lover, and boarded the lifeboat.

On it, he saw that the shop had tilted, for one of the ropes holding up the boats were uneven in order to keep the boat upright.

His heart jumped when he felt the boat go down. Looking around, he saw that it was less than half full.

How many people could be saved if they filled up the lifeboats?

Half-way down, Arthur heard a commotion above them. Looking up, he saw a black shape coming towards them.

The boat shook as it landed in the empty seat beside him.

Alfred received a glare from the porter, and the boat continued it's descent.

"You idiot!" Arthur cried. "What if you had missed?"

"But Artie," Al pouted. "I thought you'd be happy."

"You stupid git," He said, throwing his arms around his idiotic American. "Of course I'm happy. I thought I'd never see you again."

They held each other close as the boat hit the ocean.

"The idiot," Francis said as he watched Alfred leap off the edge.

"I guess that means it's just us now."

The two men ran towards the other side, until Michael went _back _into the ship.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Francis cried.

"Going back to my room."

Francis followed him. What choice did he have? He certainly couldn't leave him.

The door to the suite was wide open. Francis was going to warn Michael, tell him to wait, but the fool had already gone in.

From his place in the hall, he heard three gunshots.

Fear filled his every pore, as he raced towards the open door.

Inside, he saw two men, each holding a bag of stolen goods, and Michael collapsed on the ground.

Rage blinded him. He grabbed a nearby vase, and slammed it against the closest man's head, knocking him unconscious.

The other one managed to get past Francis into the hall. He was about to go after him, but Michael's weak voice stopped him.

"Francis," He whispered. "Please, stay."

"Michael," Francis said, kneeling beside him. "Don't speak. You'll just make things worse."

Of the three bullets, only two hit Michael, one in the stomach, the other near his heart. The third one happened to hit the mirror behind him, shattering the glass.

"In that desk," Michael said, ignoring Francis' advice, weakly pointing to a mahogany desk. "In the second drawer, there is a letter. Please, give that to Danielle."

Francis felt tears form in the corner of his eyes.

Then Michael Tidey closed his eyes for the last time.

Francis hurriedly searched the drawers, in the second one, he found a letter addressed to Danielle.

Stuffing it in his pocket, he ran towards the door.

"I'll see you at the pearly gates," He said as he passed Michael's lifeless body.

He barely made it to the lifeboats.

"Wait!" He called out, just as the boats were departing.

He scrambled over the railing, onto the boat.

On board, a terrible sadness filled his soul. Michael should be there with him.

But instead, he was wait at the bottom of the wide, cold ocean. Forever.

**A/N: I hated killing off Michael, I really did, but I had no choice. The next chapter may or may not be up tomorrow. I'll try though.**


	11. A New Life

**A/N: And we are almost done. And I still hate school, I'm busier than ever. At least spring is here. I can go outside without a heavy coat now! Finally! Anyway, enjoy the newest chapter!**

Arthur could hear them. Every single person that they left behind were screaming. Screaming for the help that would never come.

He closed his eyes, covering his ears. He couldn't take it.

_'So many,' _he thought. _'So many voices.'_

Feeling Al's strong arms wrap him up, Arthur held onto him like glue.

"Take me away," he whispered. "Take me far, far away."

"I'll take you as far as you will let me." Alfred whispered back.

After what seemed like eternity, the screams slowly faded into the night.

Arthur opened his eyes, and saw that they were heading back to the place where an enormous ship once was a few minutes ago.

He heard Al snarl. Looking up, he saw that Al was glaring at the boat's captain.

"The coward," Al whispered, gripping Arthur tighter. "Going back _after _everyone dies."

They passed by hundreds of of frozen bodies, looking for survivors.

Arthur saw a Mother clinging to a newborn baby. The sight was so horrifying, that he reclosed his eyes.

Out of the hundreds of people, only four were rescued from the cold waters.

Four. It was ridiculous.

But Arthur didn't care, he was numb inside. Not even Alfred could reach him at the moment.

After another century passed, a ship arrived.

It's side said it was the RMS Carpathia.

On deck, they met up with Francis.

"Where's Papi?" Danielle asked, noticing his absence right away.

"He died," Francis said, sparing her no mercy.

Arthur's head snapped back into reality. This whole time, he felt like an observer, watching from the sidelines.

"Dead?" he asked. "What the bloody hell do you mean?"

"He went back to the room for something," Francis explained, reliving the tale. "Inside were two burgulars. They had shot Micael.

"In my anger, I knocked one out, but the other had escaped. I stayed with Monsieur Michael until his last breath."

"The fool," Ilona hissed. "Letting our money get stolen like that."

Any sympathy for the new widow dissapeared within an instant.

What type of woman chose money over her husband?

_'The type that married for it ' _Arthur thought.

Out of the blue, Danielle raised her hand, and slapped her mother.

"You cow," She said, rage filling her eyes. "Papi always told me you loved his money, not him. But he was fine with it. He had a beautiful wife and daughter.

"But you never cared for either one of us.

"'Marriying Arthur will stable your future' you told me. More like your future."

She stormed off, leaving everyone in shock.

Ilona sat down, hand to her cheek. The night had proved too much for her.

"I better follow her," Francis said. "I have something to give her."

To be completly alone, they walked away from Ilona.

And this time, Arthur stayed as far from the edge as possible. Who knew if another iceburg would strike.

"Before I got on that ship," Arthur said. "A lady came up to me, and said that the ship would sink, that I'd regret getting on."

Alfred's eyes widened with the new information.

"Looking back," he continued. "If I had a choice, I would do it all over again."

Al was confused. "Why?"

"Because," Arthur smiled, as if he hadn't just brushed with death. "I would have never met you."

Blushing, they fell into eachother's arms, and held on until Arthur noticed people walking nearby.

Embarresed, he pushed Al away, face getting redder by the second.

"Let's go find Danielle," he said. "I shouldn't have left Francis alone with her."

"What is it, Francis," Danielle asked, wiping away newly shed tears.

"Before, he died, your father gave me this," he said, handing her the ivory envelope he found in the desk.

From it came a silver pendant in the shape of a cross.

Danielle marveled at it's simple beauty.

Also inside were two different letters. The first one specifically for Danielle.

_Danielle, _it read. _If you are reading this, then I must have not survived thi sinking._

_ As to how I know the ship would sink before so, I met up with a fortuneteller, a day before we boarded the Titanic._

_ She informed me that if I went on, my life would be cut short. That it would sink._

_ I was skeptical about it, after all, it was the unsinkable ship. So I ignored her warning, and ushered all of you on._

_ Her words wouldn't leave me, though. So I wrote this, just in case._

_ The other letter is my will._

_ I have included Arhur in it as well, even though I know you two won't wed._

_ How did I know, even before anyone else? I could see a major change in Arthur when Alfred was around. Like he had more heart._

_ Alfred seems like a good boy. Please tell them I give them my blessings._

_ Also, I give you my blessing._

_ You are free to love whomever, and do whatever you wish._

_ That necklace is proof._

_ Remember honey, I love you._

_ Always have, always will. Even after death._

Warms drops caressed her cheeks, scalding them.

He was gone, and he would never return. Not for anything in the world.

But, in a way, he was still here, in her heart. Possibly Arthur's as well.

A voice she knew all to well brought her back down to earth.

"You bloody wanker!" Arthur yelled at Francis. "Did you have to make her cry?"

"I didn't!" Francis swore. He didn't want his precious face damaged by an angry Brit.

"He didn't, Arthur," Danielle reassured him. "It's just, so much has happeded."

"Indeed it has," he agreed, pulling her into a tight hug.

Alfred joined in. Francis, wanting in on the hugfest, embraced them also.

Thankfully, he kept his wandering hands to himself.

As they parted, Alfred saw something he feared he'd never see again.

"I'm home," he breathed as they slowly approached the Statue of Liberty.

He smiled at Arthur.

A new life was waiting.

And they would explore it together.

**A/N: And though I'm extremely tired, (for some reason, I get really tired around nine. Have no idea why.) I'm gonna take the advantage of being home alone, and watch The Labyrinth. Yay for David Bowie.**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: Last chapter! I have 2 reactions to this fact. (1) YESH! Now I don't have worry about writer's block for this story! (2) *crys* It's over, that means less that I'll won't hear from you guys again! (unless you're following my other story.) Either way, it's officially done.**

"How about this one," Francis said, offering another dress. "It matches your eyes."

"I told you," Arthur scowled. "Just because I'm getting married, doesn't mean I automatically wear a dress."

Hold up, since when was Arthur getting married? I thought Arthur and Danielle decided not to.

Well, they're not. Arthur and Alfred are. Since when?

For that answer, we'll have to go back to the begining.

When they were finally on dry land, they went to Al's home to stay there until they found a home just for them.

Thinking that Arthur was a colleague from school, Al's mom let them in. But when she found out that they were lovers, she disowned Alfred.

Al put on a brave face, but Arthur could see through the cracks.

They ended up having to free load off of Danielle. Not that she didn't mind. She inherited an entire estate from her father. And it was lonely in that big house.

After several months, Alfred popped the question.

Arthur agreed, suprised that the State of New York would let them wed.

Everyone approved. Even Arthur's parents, whom he hasn't seen since Titanic.

Francis, who had also settled down in America, was in charge of the outfits. He was now trying to get Arthur in a wedding dress.

"But you wore a dress at that time," Francis pointed out.

"That was one time, Francis," Arthur spat. "And it was to get off that bloody ship."

"Hey, stop fighting, you two," Alfred butted in. "Francis, just make two white suits. Artie won't have it any other way, apparently."

"Fine," Francis sniffed. "But I still think that a dress would be better."

Alfred had to drag Arthur away. And Francis was no help, taunting Arthur as he was carried over Al's shoulder.

On the ride home, or rather, Danielle's home, Arthur stayed silent, stealing an ocasional glance at the ring on his finger. He still couldn't believe he was getting married.

"We're here," Alfred announced, stalling the car.

Outside was not the mansion that Arthur had grown used to, but a small brick house on the edge of the suburbs.

"What?" Arthur asked, confused.

"Consider this my wedding gift," Al said, pecking Arthur on the cheek. "I felt bad about mooching off of Danielle, so I went out and bought this. For us."

"I'ts beautiful," Arthur muttered. And it was. It was the quaint little english home he always wanted, but never had.

"Just wait till you see the inside," Al winked.

Inside was everything Arthur dreamed of. From the rafters to the tiling on the floor.

"And it gets better," Al said, leading Arthur into the garden.

It simply drew his breath away. During the tour, it had gotten dark. The moon cast a shadow over the small garden, making it seem like something magical would pop out any moment.

"I love it," Arthur told Al.

Grinning, Alfred kissed Arthur. Slowly, the kisses increased, ending with a gentle embrace underneath the full moon.

Only the stars above witnessed their love, sensed their hopes.

And only the stars knew their future.

**A/N: I have no idea what New York's marraige laws are, I just bended things to fit it into the story. So~ yea. It's done! Finally. I'll miss you all!**


End file.
